goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Bunker 2/Walkthrough
The second Bunker mission is Goldeneye's ninth level. It is an underground complex, located on the Severnaya plateau in Siberia. This mission, according to Bonds watch, takes place at 0645 hours. 2x Throwing Knife is unlocked by completing this mission on Agent in 1:30 or less. Bunker 2 is a stealth level; alerting guards (either with sound, an alarm or being spotted by a camera) will cause all guards in the level to begin spawning copies of themselves. This will only stop when the original guard is killed. A map of this level can be viewed in the safe in Ourumov's shack in Surface 1; this can be useful, as the map is accurate and Bunker 2 is relatively large. Briefing Primary Objectives *Compare staff/casualty lists *Recover CCTV tape *Disable all security cameras *Recover Goldeneye operations manual *Escape with Natalya Background Escape is the first priority. Find the staff and casualty lists, and the CCTV tape of your capture. If there are any witnesses, try and bring them out as well. M Briefing Unbelievable, 007. If this gets out we'll be the laughingstock of the international community. As soon as you get back - IF you get back - you're getting a performance review. Only completing the objectives will give you a hope of keeping your rather checkered career intact. Q Branch You've got your wits and that's about it, 007. Not much I can do to help you here. You might try to find your equipment again when you escape from the cell, though. It took me a lot of time to get all of that stuff together. Moneypenny Grabbed by the Spetznaz, James? Sounds painful! Walkthrough This walkthrough is geared toward completing the level on the 00 Agent difficulty. This level picks up where the last level left off. You have been captured by the Russian military and are now being held in the cell block they have added to the complex since your last visit. You start with nothing more than your watch, which has a magnet on it. How convenient. There is a woman in the cell next to you. If you are so inclined, move toward her to talk to her. Otherwise, keep a close eye on the guard patrolling the cell block. If you do talk to her, after the initial conversation Bond will attempt to get the guard's attention by feigning sickness. You can use this opportunity to attract the cell key off the wall and open the door, allowing you to surprise the guard and karate-chop him to death. Once the guard is down, he will drop a key and his rifle. Pick them up. This is Natalya's cell door key. Do not free her just yet. If you are playing on Agent, you can go ahead and free her now, as it is unlikely that she will get in your line of fire. Go toward the well at the end of the cell block. There are throwing knives down there. Use your magnet attract to grab them. The safest way to proceed in this level is to lure individual guards back to the cell block and dispose of them with either single KF7 Soviet shots through the window of the door leading in, knives, or melee attacks. The cell door can be used as a chokepoint if multiple guards are present. Fighting it out is not recommended due to the very large number of guard spawns; in 00 Agent mode, the sheer number can easily overwhelm the player, and it is very easy to be attacked from behind due to the level layout. Bear in mind that STEALTH IS OF THE ESSENCE. You do not want to alert everyone to your presence. If you're good with the throwing knives, you may use those as well. You get six of them and you can reuse them. Try not to lose them. Leave out the cell block and go down the hallway to your left. You should encounter a guard. Take him out with a knife. In this area, there is a guard with two Klobbs on patrol; he has a Keycard that will open a couple of doors in this area. If you encounter him, kill him and take his card. Take his Klobbs, but do not use them; you will need the ammo later. NOTE: There are three guards with dual Klobbs. One is a decoy - he does NOT have a keycard. Go up the stairs at the end of this hallway, and go to the hall on your right. Do not go straight - there are autoguns in that hallway. Go to your right and open the office door to the right. Kill the guard standing behind the desk. If the other guard does not come to you (the other guard is to the right of the office door, near the mainframe), go in and kill him too. Grab the folder off the desk. This is the staff list. Leave out the office and if you have the keycard to open the door on the right, do so now. Be aware that there may be several guards on the other side; dispatch them quickly and quietly so as not to draw too much attention. Use the door itself for cover if you have to. After you have dispatched those guards, go to the computer room. You should remember where it is from the first Bunker level - it's the room you took Boris to. Go in the computer room and dispatch the guard in there. He has a safe key. Take it. Sometimes there might be more than one guard (at least one goes in there for patrols), so be careful. Destroy the camera in this room. Once you have the safe key, go back to the area near the cells. The office to the left of the door? That's your destination. There are three guards in there. The one behind the desk has a second safe key, and the safe is in this room. Dispatch the guards and open the safe, and grab your Silenced PP7s and the Goldeneye manual (which completes Objective D). Equip your PP7s. Go back out into the hallway and open the door to your left. If there's a guy with dual Klobbs on this side, waste him and take his weapons and keycard (if he has one). There are a couple of guards up the hallway to your left, and a camera at the end. Waste them and destroy the camera. Go up the hallway past the stairs, make a right at the camera you just destroyed, and go through the double set of doors. You will enter a large room. There are five or six guards in here, and on lower difficulties, you will find armor here. Kill all the guards and look for the one who has the clipboard. Take the clipboard. This is the casualty list, and if you got the staff list earlier, then you just completed Objective A. Exit the room, going back the way you came. Go past the camera you destroyed earlier to the stairs you passed before. Go up those stairs. You will reach another hallway, with an office to your left. Dispatch any patrols you see and destroy the camera at the end of the hall. Go in that office. Look familiar? It should. This is where you dropped in the first time around. Kill the guard in this room and take the CCTV tape off the table; this will complete Objective B. Go in the ventilation shaft. Look up, over the red door. Someone was thoughtful enough to install a camera here after your last break-in. Destroy the camera. Go through the red door into the furnace room, and destroy that camera. Leave the furnace room and go to the control room up front. Dispatch all the guards and destroy the last camera. This will complete Objective C. Double back to the cell area and retrieve Natalya, and lead her back to the control room. She will go and check the control console, where she will find that Ourumov has set the Goldeneye satellite to fire on the installation. Leave out the front door. The cutscene will show you and Natalya running across the helipad. Objective E complete. Category:Mission Walkthroughs